Historias de calle
by MenyPshh
Summary: Sexo, drogas, alcohol y rock'n roll. Variadas historias de los elegidos inspiradas en canciones que hablan de estos y otros temas que son tan recurrentes en la juventud/adolescencia. Ellos disfrutan, ríen, aman, odian, sufren, huyen, creen, viven. Te animas a leer sus distorsionadas aventuras?


_Hi! Aquí vengo con un multific (?). Es un fic que me anda rondando por la cabeza hace más de un año y ahora último leyendo varios fics como que me han reinspirado y dado las ganas para hacerlo. Es estilo Songfic porque uso de base canciones y adapto la historia a algunos de los personajes de Digimon, por el momento sólo de Adventure... quizás en algún momento meta a alguno de otra temporada pero no es seguro. Como dice el summary entre las historias pueden encontrar sexo, drogas, alcohol y rock'n roll, ah y por cierto quizás algo de OoC, porque nuestros elegidos serán unos loquillos que viven la vida loca :D._

_**Importante**: No hay un hilo conductor entre las historias ya que todas están inspiradas en distintas canciones. No hay parejas establecidas. Hay mucho universo alterno. Y por último, hay contenido delicado que puede afectarle a algunos._

_Esta historia es un **Mimato** y se basa en la canción "Mejor muertos" de Gufi (watch?v=WZ1ZDhM3P5M on youtube, aunque no está muy buena, hay una parte en que suena como pegada kjjj e_é). Creo que el título lo dice todo, disfruten (L)._

_**Disclaimer**: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco la canción usada. Soy pobre, no tengo nada. Todo es de sus respectivos dueños :C!_

_._

* * *

**Historia n°1**

— _Mejor muertos—_

* * *

_Ella siempre tuvo más de lo que pudo pedir, un carro a temprana edad, colegio de ricos.  
_

* * *

Caminaba con clase y esa seguridad tan característica de ella, arrastrando miles de miradas de envidia, admiración y deseo. Los pasillos estaban atestados de alumnos que querían ya llegar a sus casas y descansar de una vez por todas de los estudio. El High School Institute of Odaiba, una escuela de elite, un edificio enorme que se imponía en el centro del bello barrio alto de la ciudad, allí asistían los hijos de grandes empresarios como también los chicos más inteligentes de la región.

—Mimi, tienes un minuto?—la chica observó al chico que se encontraba frente a ella por unos segundos, sus enormes y brillantes ojos color caramelo hacían perder la cordura a cualquiera y él no era la excepción. Ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que volvió aún más loco al chico.

Joe Kido de último año, un chico muy agradable, solía compartir en algunos descansos o al almuerzos con él. Era el mejor de su clase y de la escuela. Su sueño: convertirse en el mejor médico y orgullo de la familia. Sin duda el mejor pretendiente para una chica, un futuro asegurado. Sus padres siempre le decían lo mismo.

—Quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo—dijo completamente sonrojado por haber dejado expuestos sus sentimiento de manera tan directa y rápida—ya sabes, para conocernos más—él la miró aún más sonrojado, no sabía que decir para obtener su aprobación, esa situación era demasiado para él. La castaña lo observaba atentamente y él lo único que hacía era balbucear cosas inentendibles.

—Lo siento, Joe. Es muy lindo de tu parte pero… tengo novio—le sonrió con dulzura—Ya debo irme, me está esperando. Nos vemos—hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano y continuó con su camino.

Él se quedó de piedra, no sabía que Mimi Tachikawa tenía novio, nunca le había oído hablar de él, ni tampoco a su amiga. No había hecho más que el ridículo.

—Mimi, no puedo creer que rechazaras a Kido, no es muy agraciado pero de seguro a tus padres les encantaría hacer buenas migas con esa familia.

—Miyako, sabes que lo último que me interesa es el dinero, mis padres me lo han dado todo, hasta un auto y eso que ni siquiera me gusta manejar—bufó con molestia—Y lo único que me hacía falta ya tengo quién me lo de—sonrió al recordar al chico que le quitaba el sueño.

—Amiga, él es sólo un capricho más y recuerda que tus padres no están de acuerdo en cumplírtelo.

* * *

_Él en cambio era normal, quizás un poquito punk, escuchaba Papa Roach y también Sex Pistols. _

* * *

Las palabras de la pelimorada eran pura verdad, el chico con el que salía hace seis meses, si bien era el hombre de sus sueños, no era de la misma clase social que ella, es más vivía en uno de los barrios más pobres de aquella isla artificial. Su padre, cuando se enteró de ello, la envió durante todo el tiempo que restaba de las vacaciones de verano a USA para que se mantuviera lejos de ese _chiquillo_, cuando volvió lo convenció de que eso era sólo un capricho y que no volvería a verlo. Él, inocentemente, le creyó.

—Recuerda, estoy en tu casa.

Se despidió de su amiga y cruzó rápidamente el inmenso patio que separaba la entrada del edificio de la reja de entrada, olvidando su siempre delicado caminar, él estaba allí, esperándola. Él era fantástico, perfecto, su príncipe azul.

—Matt!—Corrió y se lanzó a los brazos de él, el chico la recibió con gusto, la abrazó cariñosamente y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Todos miraban con extrañeza aquella escena ¿Quién era ese chico que vestía de forma tan grotesca? Pantalones negros ajustados, unos bototos bastante usados y sucios de igual color, una musculosa blanca desgastada, chaqueta y guantes de cuero y el cabello despeinado.

—Al fin llegaste, princesa, tardaste mucho—la abrazó con más fuerza—te extrañé mucho.

—Yo también te extrañé, amor—correspondió a su abrazo, luego se paró en puntillas y alzó su rostro lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar la frente de él y depositar un dulce beso sobre ella—Nos vamos?

Él, embobado, sonrió y asintió, entregó el casco rosa que había comprado para ella, cada uno se colocó la protección y luego subieron a la moto de él, su adquisición de hace algunas semanas luego de trabajar y ahorrar por varios meses ayudando a su padre que trabajaba en construcción. La castaña se abrazó a la cintura de él y partieron.

Ese día cumplían medio año juntos, Yamato había preparado un grandioso panorama para ellos. A pesar de no tener mucho dinero de igual forma la hacía feliz con esas pequeñas muestras de amor que le daba. La llevó hasta la playa para poder celebrar aquel día, colocaron una manta en la arena y de la cajuela de la moto el chico sacó la comida que había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

—Bien señorita, haga el favor de probar el primer bocado—acercó los palillos que aprisionaban algo de comida entre ellos hasta los labios de su novia, ella, sonriente como siempre, abrió su boca y recibió gustosa lo que su chico le daba de comer.

—Está delicioso! Amor, deberías abrir un restaurant, te iría fantástico!

—No, olvídalo… ya sabes que mi futuro va por la música pero no tendré ningún problema en cocinar cuando abras tu pastelería.

—No, no, no. En ese caso, qué te parece si hacemos un restaurant familiar? Tú te encargas de la comida y yo de los postres. Seríamos los mejores—él sonrió y extendió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella para acariciarla suavemente.

—Tienes razón, esa idea sí me gusta. Al diablo con la música, yo quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.

—Promesa?—colocó su meñique cerca de él.

—Promesa—enganchó su dedo más pequeño al de ella.

Se acercaron hasta hacer desaparecer la distancia entre sus rostros, rozaron sus narices y luego sellaron una vez más su promesa con un beso. La apuesta de sol logro hacer de aquel momento uno todavía más mágico. Se separaron y el pasó su brazo por los hombres de su chica, le encantaba tenerla cerca, así observaron el horizonte hasta que el sol desapareció por completo, una escena digna de recordar para siempre.

Ya era momento de regresar, sabían que lo que hacían era demasiado riesgoso pero el amor todo lo vale, mientras más dificultades tuvieran que pasar más fuerte se haría la unión… Aunque, esta vez, no contaban con que la caída sería tan fuerte. El Señor Tachikawa estaba esperando a su hija en la entrada de la casa.

* * *

_Y de nuevo la castigan, esa gente no es decente dice papá y ella piensa que su vida no tiene sentido si no está junto a él.  
Y puede ser un error, puede que caigan muertos los dos. Y vas a caer y va a doler pero ellos dicen que es mejor muertos que no juntos. _

* * *

—No lo vuelvas a ver, o yo mismo me haré cargo de que ese hijo de puta muera.

Ella lloraba desconsolada en el suelo, sujetando su mejilla izquierda que estaba roja y le ardía por el golpe que le había dado su padre pero ese dolor no era nada comparado con el de su corazón, no podía aceptar eso, estar lejos de Matt, jamás.

Levantó su mirada y vio que su padre ya se había ido, sólo quedaba esa mujer que se jactaba de ser su madre pero que la miraba de la misma forma desaprobatoria que Kaisuke, como si ella fuese el ser más repugnante del mundo. No podía, no podía vivir con eso. Toda esa mierda…

* * *

_Y él está parado allí esperándola otra vez, ella viene un poco mal, algo confundida._

* * *

—No deberías haber venido—dijo cabizbaja y evitando su mirada.

—No digas estupideces, es mi deber saber cómo estás… te golpeó de nuevo, verdad?—dijo furioso, apretando sus puños para evitar dejar salir toda la ira que se encerraba en él.

—Sabíamos que esto sucedería—dijo con firmeza, casi gritando. Levantó su mirada, las lágrimas caían sin su consentimiento—para qué mierda seguimos con esto si sabemos que al final no podremos estar juntos, para qué ilusionarnos y sufrir más.

El dejó su molestia de lado y la miró con dulzura, no había forma de que esa chica no fuera bella o le dejase de gustar… pero el verla llorar de esa manera no lo soportaba. Se acercó a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos de una forma tan cariñosa que logró tranquilizarla.

—Todo estará bien, princesa…

* * *

_¿Cuánto estás dispuesta a dar? le pregunta con dolor y él la abraza una vez más y otra vez sonríe._  
_Y están solos en su casa y está todo consumado. Horas más tarde se encuentran los cuerpos tirados y aún suena esta canción._

* * *

—Estás segura de esto?—ella observó el frasco que se encontraba en su mano, luego lo miró a él, sus ojos reflejaban miles de dudas pero se disiparon al encontrarse con aquella azulina y tranquilizante mirada, era el mar que calmaba sus ansias.

—Sí—respondió segura.

—Y qué pasará con nuestros sueños—él la seguiría literalmente hasta la muerte pero primero quería estar seguro de que ella no tenía dudas sobre lo que harían. Sin arrepentimientos.

—Estar juntos por siempre, ese es el único sueño que importa.

Vertieron unas cuantas pastillas en sus manos, se observaron una vez más y al mismo tiempo las tomaron. Ella se abrazó a él con fuerza, él correspondió de la misma forma y se dejaron caer en la cama. No había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Cuando Keisuke y Satoe llegaron a casa, la mujer se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para cerciorarse de que ella se encontraba en casa y que no estaba con el chico del día anterior. Para su sorpresa encontró a ambos acostados y abrazados sobre la cama de su hija, no podía creer que esa chiquilla se haya atrevido a meter a ese mocoso a la casa. Se acercó a zancadas hasta el borde de la cama y vio el frasco que se encontraba en el suelo, volteó a su hija y la zamarreó fuertemente varias veces pero fue inútil, ella no despertaba.

—Keisuke!

* * *

_Y puede ser un error, puede que caigan muertos los dos. Y vas a caer y va a doler pero ellos dicen que es mejor muertos que no juntos..._

* * *

.

_Qué les pareció esta cosa? Trágico y típico, además de un final horrible, lo sé... pero es que esta canción es tan bella que no me aguanté ;O;! Debía escribir algo con ella (U)._  
_Para la próxima historia les traeré un Taiora, ya tengo la canción elegida, y no será una historia trágica como esta... a menos de que me inspire con la otra canción que tengo pensada para Taiora... mmm... elijan xD!._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho más que agregar, sólo que espero que les haya gustado la propuesta del fic y por su puesto la historia con la que comencé. Les agradezco su tiempo y mucho más si dejan algún pequeño comentario sobre lo que les pareció, todo es muy bien recibido (L)._

_Oh y por cierto, no sé si el rated que puse estará bien, siempre tengo dudas entre el T y el M, como que el T es muy "bajo" pero el M demasiado "alto"... fhgdfhl. Bueno yo les advierto al comienzo del fic, allá ustedes si lo leen xD!_

_Besitos *3* (L)!_


End file.
